1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing a pedal switch of a vehicle, particularly a device for fixing a pedal switch of a vehicle that makes it possible to simply mount a pedal switch to a mounting bracket fixed to a car body and maintain a predetermined gap from a stopper connected to a pedal arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a pedal switch, provided adjacent to a pedal arm to detect the operation of a clutch pedal or a brake pedal, detects that the clutch pedal or the brake pedal is pushed and then outputs the detected result to an involved system.
To achieve this function, according to a pedal switch according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 5, a sensing rod 5a of the pedal switch 5 is inserted into a through hole of a mounting bracket 1 and then the sensing rod 5a is fixed by two nuts 7.
In this configuration, because the sensing rod 5a needs to be a spaced apart at a predetermined switch contact gap (X) from a stopper 3a of a stopper bracket 3 fixed to a pedal arm (not shown), the worker re-adjusts the fastening position of the sensing rod 5a from the mounting bracket 1 by adjusting the position of the two nuts 7.
Spacing the sensing rod 5a at the predetermined switch contact gap (X) away from the stopper 3a is for avoiding unnecessary noise and vibration by preventing the stopper 3a from hitting the sensing rod 5a when the pedal arm that has been pushed returns.
Therefore, in the related art, it was necessary to appropriately adjust the switch contact gap (X) between the stopper 3a and the sensing rod 5a in mounting the pedal switch and a process for adjusting the gap was correspondingly added. Further, the time taken to adjust the switch contact gap (X) was increased, depending on the skill of the worker, such that productivity was deteriorated.